Celeste
by xxhunterbeckyxx
Summary: join my OC Celeste as she battles through da games and lucks for love!1!
1. Chapter 1

Hi my nam is Princess Crystal Celsta Morn'ing Star Sparkle Swan Ghost Mockingjay Cleere Sky Pinky Pie Dukling Pony Song'Bird Gloriana Lilies Fantom Opera Opalecent Parvarian and I have long black hair like an the very dark night sky in the middle of the night and shiimers down my bak like a cascayde of ink. My eyes are butterflie-patterned and change colr between a rick emorald and a pursed limpid gold - they shine like a thosand suns! My f reinds all call my Celeste, and I forgot to mention - I'm a vompir!

I wok p 1 dayu in my pk coffin coz im goffik like dat nd iF u donot lik it den GET DA HL OUTTA HER u homephon. A drunk'd sum blud n n da coffin next 2 me wos myy sister Violets Forvever O'ne (A/N: Amber sis is u oak!1!)

Violets fflipped her opalisent har n den ofened das eyes like liqid dimondz. She was rly pretty wiv rly big bobs n dat cos she woz goofik. she haz realy lon purpl haer and it haz pink and blue streeks in it.

I gut up and Got dressd into a black corszet dress wiv blud red fishnet tites and nee length black lether boots. the dress said 'MCR ROX' on the front becuz i love MCR!

Iolets was redy dresses in soe luk crset stuf n arly lon balck skirt..

"OMFG! R U READY FOR DA REEPIN SISTA?!1!)

""NO!" I shouted angirily. "WHY WOULD I BE FUKIN READY!"

b3cos u fancy Pita!

"I totes do not U UKIN PREP!"

I storm ed outta th room (i have anga problms k.

I mad brekfast my self cos we wos o rfens. It wus Count Chocula wiv BLUD!

But not hooman blud cod dats jus ew okay, it was mokingjay blud becuaz that iz okay. Coz i'm not a cannibal.

I looked up. IR WOS TIM FOR DA REEPIN!1211! I harriered out the dor just in ti m to see... PITA SYKLARK!

he had dyed black har dyed with red streeks and sexeh red iyes. he was dressd in all black wiv an 'I LUV MCR' tshirt on.

"Uh... hi" i shred flirity

"Hey" he exclaimed shyly, "I m pita skylark bt evry1 calls me vAMPIRE NOW"

"Oh." i sed sexily btu mu fends were callin me so i had 2 go.

Me n Volets n Katnip Lousia Everdene wre goin to to eh rreping wiv Prim Everdene, n Gail Hawrne, xept every1 calling hom Dark'ness Jones now cod hes a son of Ares Zues Posseidn n Appol n Julus Caesar n a campire 2 Luking Kawaii siter said Prim, who was wearing a long lownekked drezz wiv hot pink lace and a mesy bun of hare.

hx I sed

aND WE ALL WENT TO TH REEPING.

Elizabeff Trinket wos der n she sed

"Mat da odd\z be evor i n ur facr!1 The Victum is..."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thnk u soooooooooo much for da 2 follows! sorry dis chapter is so short, ive had a difficult week at school and didn't feel like writing too much :(( chapter 3 will be up soon! rate and reivew pls! xx**

"Violet Wun'n Flowerr!£

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO iscrammed loudly n ran 2 da stag.

Some preps str but i pu my fidd inger p at dem..

It startd snowin n rening, whilst i cryd teers of blud (coz im a vampire)

"DA TRIOBUTE IS Princess Crystal Celsta Morn'ing Star Gloriana Lilies Fantom Opera Opalecent Sparkle Swan Ghost Mockingjay Cleere Sky Pinky Pie Dukling Pony Song'Bird Parvarian!" TELLED JULUS CEASAR FLICKERAN.

I scremed bt tuffin happened.

"DA BOI TRIBYUT IS ..."

No, dun let be hml

"PITA MELARK!"

"n000000000000OOOOOOO" i yelled depressidly! i trid to attak her but teh polize men held me bak. "get uf me u fuking pedos!" i screemed angrilly.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you sooooo much for 2 followers! I am greatfull! enjoy part 3 of celestes' EPIC journey and battle for love!**

Den we went to da Justin building n the fukin peecekeerpers woudnt let me leve. Den violet cam in n she looked as if all hr hapiness had ben stiped away n left on th dark rolling sea alone in da dark dak niht without me to hlp hr. der was tears n he sparkly eyes n she flipped hr lon hai r in depair..

As i went to say by t violet n she was cryin tears f blud n I was crying tears of bludd to cos it was sooo sad. We wer goffick sistas torn apart by the curlety of da capitol and all these preps who wanted me to b in da games

violet cryed. 'pls try t win Celeste' she Said n cryed.

I will I said becaus I new I had to try to win 4 her now evn if it wud be hard n there wud be those preppy carers who thought they were so cool but problbey had envr even been to d Hob cuz dey wr to scard unlik me. But they had traning n werent orfans so it wuld be difficult to beet them

We huged n I rapepd her in ma goffick embrac n closd my enchantig eyes, dey were dark aquamarine opuls becuaz I was sooo sad but den dey changed to RED because I was ANGIRY with the captiol for doin thins to us!

'I WILL WIN!' I scremmed 'FOR U VIOLET I WILL WIN!'

Den da ploize men took hr away 'FUK OFF U PREPS' I shouted cursing them 'KILL URSLEVES U EVIL LOSERS!' (I no that was mean k but I have anger problems like I sed n dey wer e being men first and they wer probly pedos anyways so its ok)

Den Gail Hawthrn cam in but evry oen calls him Dark'ness now.

'Dark'ness' I sed beutifuuly 'wut ar u doin here?'

He luked atn me sadly, he looked so hot and sexoy! It almost distractd me from my pain. den he sed 'BECAUSE I LOVE U CELESTE!'

I woz so shcked I was shcoiked.. 'me?' I sed, I cudnt beleiv it

'UR SO PRETY CELESTE, AND SOOO BRAVE! U SAVED VIOLET ! U R a GOFFICK QUEEN!' He strted to cri blod to!

Den he gave me his MCR badge it woz rlly cool n had a sharp spikky pin that cud draw blod. It woz shiny n blCK N sliver n looked SOO cool. I hd always wnted on like it!

'I want u to hav this celeste' he sed

Why I said in amazzment!

'ur aloud 1 thing from home, u shud have dis. It will help u to stay goffikck in the preppy capitol and it wil give u mcr's strength! N u can stab the carers with it!'

\It woz da best gift anyon had er givne me (rmrmber Im rely poor n an orfan n hav to fend fur mysef! N luk aftr violet. So I dont have many stuff)

'thank u dark'ness' I sed 'pls luk after violet while im in th games. Promise meh!' I beged

'I promise!' he sed. 'N on mor thing celeste

'watt' I inquird

'do u love me to?' he sad in he luked desperat n soo sexyy n goffic. But Be4 I cud anrwer dark'ness tha polizemen peecekeprer drgaed him out. He tried to fite dem but he cudnt he woz rely storng n stuff but der were 3 of dem n they had sticks! 'I LOVE U CELESTE!' he scremed den the door woz shut n I woz alone with my sad depressuin thoughts….

Do I love dark'ness? How wud I surviv the games? What shoud I do abou the preppy capitol and the evil carers? Would ii survive? And….. watt about pita skylalrk?(A/N – find out SOON!)


	4. Chapter 4

Then we got on th tran to the capitol. 'Hi' sed pita. He luked sad today…. Den he sed 'r u feling prepared for the gams?!'

'go the fuk away pita' I snarlled. I new it was men but I coudnt help myself. Oviusly I wasnt ready for then games! N I had soo much to thik about with dark'ness and violet and my iminet DEATH.! I didn't hav tim for pita!

Then a man came in. he had long black harr and wa covred in gothic tattoes, he had a gothic cross and a socrpoion and one on his hand that said 'district 12' in black letters. He was wearing al black n black eyeliner (boys can wer it to, its wat all the hot gthic boys war!) n a lip ring n an eyebrow pircing! 'Hello Celeste and pita, my nam is haymish abernath, but everyon cals me Demonfyre now.' He sed.

'hi.' Sed pita.

'hey.' I sed. 'can u tell us how to dfeat the carers n the capitol?' I exlcamiend.

Demonfyre shook his head making his ebony looks ripples in the wind. 'all in god time, Celeste. Fist u must make the captiol like you!'

WATT!' I shuted agirly n my liquid eyes flashed a deep scarlet crimsn. 'THEM!? There evil they mak us fight to the deth and there such preps!'

'u r right celeste, im glad u see thru them but u must amek them lke u anyways becsase they give u stuff in the games to help u live like water, food, wepons, goth power n stuff! U must listen 2 me if u want to win.'

I luekd at him tragicly.i did want to win, I had promised vilet after ll!

'ok.' I sed.

'good den when u hav ur intevriw b nic to them n impress thenm'

'ok sed me and pita in one.

'OK' said demonfyre… 'here's the plan…..!'


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ Thank u sooooooo much for 3 FOLLOWS! I nevr thouht in a million yrs wen I fist started this fic id have that many! N thank u SOOO much redwut for the revews! I really hope u like thi chapter to! Pls enjoy! 😊)**

* * *

I was in the beaty center getin ready fur the chariote ride into the captiol. My prep team were such preps (a preppy prep team haha) n kept sayin I was to ivory white and ethreal n I shud try som brigt colors and blonde hare. I wanted to tell them to fuk off but I new demonfyre told me to be nice so I hadnt. But I woz scard theyd take away my gothick power. Never! i vowed!

Then my prep team left n a guy cam in. I gasped. He was wearing all balck, a gothic cape and black n gold eyeliner that loked soo cool. He was not lyke anyone id seen in the captiol – he was a goth!

'hello, celeste' he said in a tragic voice. 'my name is Blooddrop Rain n I'm ur stylist.

'I thgught u wer called cinna' I sed

'I am but evryon whos gofick calls me -Blooddrop rain, and u are DEFIANTLY goffick'

'so u wont make me preppy?' I asked worrdely

'NOOOOOO' he shouted. In fact I hav a great plan for u'

What is that I inqired curiusly

'I'm gonna set u on fyre!' he sed

'WATTT!' I scremmed!

'its ok celeste, its special goth fyre, true goths aren't burnted by it.' He sed.

'wel ok then' I sed n he got some cloths for me n I put dem on.

I looked in the miror. I gapsped. I luked as radiant as the moon.

My long ebony locks skimed my waste softly like a beautifl dragonfly on a pond and my eyes which were a shimmering sliver color today wre lined by blak eyeliner and my lips were the color of black ink shining in starlight. I was wearing a short blac skirt with red fishnets n a black top with corset stuff and Dark'nessess MCR pin was pinned on it shinning brightly n darkly! No one wu mess with me luking like ths!

'u look amazzing celeste' sed bloodrop n he looked at me fur a long tim like he was stunned. I wondered if he was I lov with me. I sighed it was to much with pita and darkn'ess already! But I sed thankyu again for his work snyway cos I loved is soo muc!

Den we were on the chariote. All the other districts wer wearin pink n Hillary duff t shirts and they looked soooo lame (not to =be mean but they did!)

I looked at pita. He was wearing white foundation, black eyeliner, black nail vanish, a black cpae n a gothic top hat. He looked grate

'ok were gona setu on fyre now' sed Bloodrop Rain! 'the GOOthic test!'

Then he lit me n pita on fyre, dark shinning flames of deep bl n inky black than shimmered in the light n crackled with the voice f zeus n posiden. But I wasnt burntat all I was the unburnt. I luked at pita n he was clearly unburnt to, surnoded by the sizzling gothic flame of our death n despaire. He looked so pale and so hawt in that moment.

'hold my hand' said pita.

I loked at him n felt my eyes chang to a dep red. Of anger, How dar he! I wasnt his GIRLFREIND!

'pls' he sed softly n my gofick heart melter. I held his hand n it was as cold as marble n electrity shot up my arm! I felt hot n cold even tho the fire was only hot. Pita was hot to I tought…In mor ways than 1!. (😉)))))))

The black n silver n indogo n blod red flames were fiery n amzing n we looked ooooo cool!. Even the preppy captiol loved it bt president snuw didntt. He glaired at us as we went by n I knew he wud try n kil me in the arena. I didny car cos we lloked so amazing.

The n we did training n the carers were trying to show of SOO much especially this one guy called cate who thought he was so cool but he was really nowhere NEAR as hawt as pita, dark'ness\ or even demonfyre! But he through a spear n he was quite good. N he had a girlfiredn called knife who thru knives and anoher fridn called Navel and a stupid blonde prep called Glimmer but her real name was Britanny who hung around with them to even thon she wasn't even god at fightig!

I could shot arrows relay good cos id learnet from my dad beofr he was killed by the captol. But I new I shudnt let the carers no I cud shot so instead I ate sum berries n pita painted himself lyke a tree!

'omg celeste I hav such a god idea!' sed pita

'what' I sed

'let me paint gothi tattoes on us both with dis paint that way were forver bonded in the arnea n they'll protec us'

So pita drew a scorpion n a sevn point star n the words districr 12 n MCR FORVER on are wrists n it looked soooooo good. The carers staired but I don't care

'thanks pita' I sed n we luked at ech other a logn tim.

'ur welcome cleeste'. He sed finnalyl. I cud see his beutoful tragic eyes loking at me but we had to go o more traning. I shok my head sadly. I neded to suvive the gams.

I coudltn let pita distract me…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Next we had to hav are seshion with the gamekeeper's. I wos relay nervus but mostly not cause I just wanted to get it don with.

'god luck Celeste' pita wispered as I went in

The gamekeeprs were the biggest PREPS in the captiol. They were al dressed in pink robes and listening to briteny spears when I wentito the rom. I new they owuldnt pay any aneteion to me. Fist I shhot with my arrows, I shot a handbag and a lite wire and all of the tagetrs ffty times and I even shot their apples but they STILL werent watchin me which was soooooo ANNOYING! I mean I culd die and they wud stil care mor about there preppy music than my and my LIFE!

My eyes turned RED with rage. I had some of Blooddrop Rain's goffick fyre in my pocket. With my greatet sgnetgh I lit it alite and through it onto the flor. Then I steped into da flams.

'OMG' scremmed the Game keepers! ' SHE'S ON FIRE! CALL THE POLISE!'

I laughed maginisly. 'Ha ha ha.' I laughed. I steped out of the goffick fyre, unburnt n unharmed (like Danyeries frfom the hunger Game of thrones) and stod on the floor with the flames all aroud me crackling with anger. 'YOU FOOLS! U KNOW NOT MY POWER AND YOU WIL SON BE MY WRATH!'

They all looked shoicked! Then the head gamechanger Senea crane who had a spupid ugly beard said 'ummmm u can umm go now cleeate'

I storemd out da room ANGIRLY! But I woz triumpasnt. Evn if I DIED ON THE BATLEFELD. I would go don in history as the only tribute eto stand up to the gamekeepers and be strong and light hersef on fire.

Then the scores were revealed. Pita got an 11!

'omg wel dun pita!' said me, elisabeff trinket, demonfyre, bloodrop rain and diabla (pitas stilist)

'thanks guys.' He sased modestly. ' I just showed my camoflag kills and also did swordfigtg.'

'And now for Celeste!' said the TV.

IU held my breathe. I didnt no what to excpte. 'A SCORE OF 13!'

'WHAT!' I EXCALIMED.

'I though u could only get 12!'

'you CAN!' said demonfyre. 'u must have been sooo amazing they creaged the catergroei JUST for yoU!'

'omg' I whispered.

'wel don, celeste' pita sed. 'u relay are amazing.'

Then it was are interviews. Bloodrop Rain dressed me in theis amazing black nn idigo and amber n scarlet dres that trialed the flor n high heels n a shining black tiara. I shone lyke I thousand stars! I was as radiant as the mmon and as black as the night. I looked like a gracful bat opening it's wings to emba the night and the air and the stars! My long ebony hair was flowing to my waste in luscus loocks with loads of litel brads and silver stars and my eyes were the colour of the moon.

'omg thank u so much bloodrop rain' I said. 'it's so amazing'

The interview was with with julius caeser flickerman. He woz a total poser who thought he looked coll with his stupid hair died blue but reallu he looked stupid.

'OMG Celeste I looovvvee ur dres!' he said but I NEW he was lying because my dress was a pictur of gothic beaty and no prep would actualy like it. But I knoew I had to b nice because demonfrye sed so so I span n sed thank u and I looked sooooooooo amaizgn.

Then it was pita's turn fro the intervow.

'sso pita do u like a girl?' sed Julius caser (wich is soo mean to asume I men wat if pita was gay or bi? Julius caeser was SUCH a homophon!)

'um well yes' sed pita.

'Ah so u shoud win the game then shell fancy u!' sed Julius

'that wuldnt help me' sed pita tragically. The croud all went oooph because he loked So sad!

'Why nto?!' sed caeser obvus confused!

'becuz…. she cam here with me.' Sed pita, lookin at the camara with such tragic sadness in his goth eyes that evn the preppy captiol cryed with him.

I stod stil shocked n horrifed n flabeghasted. Pita loved me! But wew ere ona be thown into th Gmaes! It was al so Sd and confusing and I wanted to be at hom! But home reminded me of dark'ness!

'Oh no! 2 boyz lyke me, but which one can I choose?' I thought despsaretly!


End file.
